Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to input/output (IO) interfaces. More particularly, embodiments relate to an IO connector having contacts that are dynamically reconfigurable between signaling and power supply functionality.
Discussion
Computing systems may include one or more USB (Universal Serial Bus, e.g., USB Specification 3.0, Rev. 1.0, Nov. 12, 2008, USB Implementers Forum) ports to support IO communication with peripheral components such as keyboards, mice, cameras, and so forth. The contacts of a typical USB port may be dedicated to either signaling or power supply functionality. Accordingly, the underlying computing system may have limited ability to connect to different peripheral components with varying signaling and power supply requirements.